Molly torments Alexandra, Lurlene and Jennifer!
It never fails. Even in prison, one can count on Molly being a bitch towards those she hates. Dwight Weist: "This is Harpers Falls. This portion is brought to you by Cascade with Sheeting action. Leaves your dishes and glasses virtually spotless. And by Crisco, for fried foods with no cholesterol, and for flaky pie crusts, you can trust Crisco A stately limousine pulled down Attleboro Avenue, headed towards the Harper estate. Inside were two people who were as different as they could possibly be. One was Alexandra Spaulding, one of the wealthiest women in the country; the other was Lurlene Harper, and both were somewhat tied to the Harper family. "I can't believe this," Lurlene bubbled, "how did you even KNOW me?" "It was simple, darling," Alex, as she was called, said, "when you got to Boston, I knew your last name was Harper." "From a poorer branch," Lurlene laughed, "but I remember my friend, Ginny Connor, tellin' me about them." "I remember, you lived in Houston," Alexandra said, "your friend, Ginny speaks highly of you." "It helped when my late husband, Joel, struck it rich," Lurlene said, "although I am wealthy, I am still very down-to-earth." "And we're here," Alexandra said, "this house is even more impressive than the Spaulding mansion in Springfield." "We went by that one house on Attleboro," Lurlene said, "that was just as impressive, if on a more modest scale." "That is Dylan Harper's home," Alexandra said. "Wow, those gardens in the back were marvelous," Lurlene said, "I never knew that the Harpers were such gardeners." "From what I know," Alexandra said, "Shelby helped Dylan plant the lilacs." They pulled up to the intercom, "State your name, please," Velda Smithfield's voice, crackled over the loudspeaker. "Alexandra Spaulding," Alex said. "Lurlene Harper Walker," Lurlene replied. "Very good," Velda said, "enter." Alexandra and Lurlene's limo pulled up to the circular driveway. "Wow!" Alex said, impressed. "What a spread." "I declare," Lurlene said, "look at the maple trees here. Aren't they GORGEOUS!" "Very much so," Alexandra said, as they walked up the flagstone steps to the mansion. Lurlene rang the doorbell. "Welcome," Velda smiled, as she opened the door, "Ms. Spaulding, Mrs. Walker." "Oh, please," Lurlene laughed, "just call me Lurlene." "Very well, Lurlene," Velda laughed, "you're quite a ball of fire." "Velda," Sheila Watkins said, "what is going on here?" "I'm sorry, Sheila," Velda said, "This is Alexandra Spaulding, and Lurlene Harper Walker." "Nice to meet you both," Sheila said, "I am Sheila Harper Watkins." "That's right," Alexandra said, "you're that fashion house owner." "I own it with Cynthia Watkins," Sheila told Alexandra, "I can give you both a tour." "That would be great," Alexandra said, "When would be...." Just then, Erica Harper ran in. "Sheila, where's Michael?" she asked. "In the den, Aunt Erica," Sheila said, "what's wrong?" "I need him to trace a call," she said, "my boss, Jennifer Barnes got a threatening call at work." "Oh my heavens," Alex said, "let me know if I can help." (mid-break Announcement) Dwight Weist: "The first portion of Harpers Falls has been brought to you by Comet, the cleanser that disinfects as it cleans, and by Sure solid and Sure spray, helps keep you dry all day, we're Sure. Our story will continue in just a moment." Dwight Weist: "And now, the second portion of Harpers Falls." "What are you talking about?" Lurlene asked, "I'm sorry, but what happened?" "Who is she?" Erica asked. "That is Lurlene Harper," Sheila said, "she was listed on the family tree. Rosemary checked it out." "Oh, ok," Erica said, "sorry for being so standoffish. I am Erica Harper." "It's all right, love," Lurlene said, "I am sorry about your boss." "She'll deal with it," Erica said, "but I think I know who did this." "Who, dear?" Velda asked. "That damned Molly!" Erica said. Alexandra and Lurlene looked at one another, "What's a Molly?" "Molly Wainwright," Sheila explained, "she's had a hate on for us for years. She and I have been at war for years." "Sounds like a real wicked woman," Alexandra said, "is she in prison?" "Supposedly she was transferred to Federal Prison," Erica said, "according to my daughter, Joanna." "I hope things will work out that she remains there," Lurlene said harshly, "she sounds like a wicked woman, along the same lines of that man who attacked me." "Knowing her, she may snatch him up," Erica said, "as sold out evil as she is." Meanwhile, a scared Jennifer Barnes came in. "Boss," Erica said, "what happened?" "I got another call from her," Jennifer said frightened. "Sit down, Ms. Barnes," Velda said, "let me get you some tea. Come along, Lurlene, I will show you around the house here." "Thank ya, Velda," Lurlene said. As Velda and Lurlene went on a tour of the house. Jennifer's cell phone went off again. It was the same number, it was Molly once again. Dwight Weist: "Join us each weekday for Harpers Falls. Earlier on these same DRtv stations, watch Somerset." Category:Episodes Category:Hall of Fame Episodes